A Siren's Call
by hazeleyedk9
Summary: Edward, a captian of a ship that was destroyed during a hurricane when he is out at sea, finds himself stranded on an island. When he wakes up, he hears singing and is compelled to follow it. who could it be? Inspired by Nightwish's song "The Siren"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters; they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyers.

This fanfiction was inspired by the song called "The Siren" and it is from the wonderful gothic rock group called NightWish.

* * *

EPOV

The cold water from the ocean waves hitting me in the face is what woke me from my unconscious sleep. I opened my eyes to see a clear blue sky with big puffy clouds in them and the sun shining brightly. I sat up slowly, the pounding in my head getting worse as the blood rushed to the rest of my body. I sat up and looked around, taking in the sight before my eyes. I appeared to be on an island in the middle of the ocean. I looked all around me, taking in the crystal blue water and the pale white sand beneath me; I looked behind me and saw the lush, green, tropical forest beckoning me to go and explore it. I was shaken from my viewing of the beautiful place, when a wave came crashing into me, making me even wetter then I already was.

I decided to get up from where I was sitting and make my way further up the beach and away from the waves. I made my way up to the tree line of the forest and found a shady palm tree to relax under and figure out what happened. The last thing I remember was being thrown over board my ship by a wave. There was a hurricane and my ship was caught in the middle of it. I remember my crew panicking, trying to save themselves but I don't think any of them where able to be saved, I think I am the only survivor. That's when it hit me, my brothers Emmett and Jasper where on the ship as well. I hope they were okay and I hope there were somewhere safe, maybe they ended up the same island as me.

With that thought, I forced myself to my feet. Nothing seemed broken but I was sore all over. I decided to walk done the beach, praying that I find my brothers and possibly something to eat. I was an hour into my search, according to the sun, when I heard what sound like someone singing. I stood there and just listened. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life. I felt very compelled to follow the sound to see where it leads to. I started making my way to the tree line when I saw something remarkable happen. There must be seawater in my brain somewhere because I swear I just saw the forest move and make a path. I shook my head, hoping to get whatever was in my head out that was causing these hallucinations. Nope there was nothing there; I definitely saw the trees move to make a path. That was when I noticed that the singing had stopped and the feeling of me following the sound to see what or who was making it was gone as well. I shook my head one more time to clear it and continued on my journey of exploring the beach, but before I could even take a step in the other direction away from the path, the singing began again. This time is was louder and sweeter. That compelling feeling was back, but this time it was stronger then before. This time I had no control over my body, it was like it had a mind of it own. I started to walk down the path and as I went the trees moved out of my way, creating more of the path. As I continued to walk down the path, I noticed how beautiful this island really was. There were all different types of tropical flowers all around with intoxicating aromas that rafted around me. I looked up into the canopy and saw an array of different birds singing and eating berries and fruits. This place was rather remarkable.

I was so caught up in the scenery that I didn't notice that the singing had gotten louder or that the path was coming to an end. Suddenly every single bird that was in the canopy took flight. There were numerous colors everywhere and it was starting to get me dizzy. I finally saw that the birds were all going in the same direction as the path and when I looked down the path I could see what appeared to be a lagoon. I then noticed that the singing was really loud and I could definitely tell that the singing was by a woman. I continued down the path, the sound continuously surrounding me and compelling as I made my way. I looked towards the top of the forest and saw that all of the birds where gone. I then felt something scurry by my leg. I looked down and saw that there were little rodents and other tropical animals going the same way I was going, along the same path. I then thought to myself that this singing must be doing the same things to the animals and birds that it was doing to me except that the animals and birds looked like they wanted to go to where the beautiful sound was coming from and not that the sound was making them go as it was doing to me.

When the last of the herd of animals scurried by me, I looked up and saw that that path was empty and only I was walking on it. I noticed that the lagoon that was just ahead of me and i was able to get more of a view of the lagoon. I could hear the sound of a waterfall as well. Finally what felt like forever of walking, I finally came to the end of the path and I gasped at the sight before me. The lagoon was filled with all different types of water plants and colorful fish. I looked around the lagoon and saw all the animals and birds that had flown and walked passed me. The birds were in the trees and the animals on the ground, they were all silent and looking at me, it was kind of unnerving. The singing was still going on, that was the only thing I could hear. It was even more beautiful this close to it. The voice of the person who was singing made me want to do anything and everything that the woman singing wanted and I would be perfectly fine with fulfilling every need she has.

I continued to look around the lagoon when my eyes landed on the waterfall. It looked like thousand upon thousands of sapphires falling to their demise. The singing appeared to be coming from the waterfall. I watched as the waterfall began to part like someone would part curtains. I was again stunned by this, I had never seen anything like this in my life, and it was magical. The next thing that I saw that made my heart stop was a woman who was about my age coming out from the waterfall. She absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I was hypnotized by her beauty. She had long mahogany hair that fell all around her. She was tall and slender and had curves in all the right places. What she was wearing was delightfully sinful. She had this very thin material that hung from her but clung to her hips and breast. The pale blue of the fabric contrasted nicely to her pale skin. As she continued to walk through the waterfall, my eyes meet hers and I was instantly lost in the deep brown pools of chocolate that I saw there. Even from where I was standing I could see her eyes and how I could get lost in them forever and wouldn't mind it a bit. My eyes stayed connected with the eyes of the goddess before me. She continued to sing her song as she walked towards me. She finally stopped in the middle of the lagoon and that's when I saw that she was standing on the water. We continued to stare at each other when the sun broke through the trees and its rays landed upon her. I saw her skin start to sparkle, like thousands of diamonds all at once, it was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen and I could now die a happy man. After a few minutes of staring at each other, the goddess began to speak.

"Well it looks like my dear Edward has finally arrived" she said in a sultry voice that caused things inside me to stir and in a good way. At the mention of my name, I give her a look of question, _how does she know my name, _I said to myself and as if reading my mind, she answered for me.

"I know everything about you my dear Edward" she said to me.

"I know everything that has happened to you, everything from your childhood all the way up to the wreck that has landed you here on my island"

At the sound of her mentioning the wreck, I immediately began to question her.

"You know about the wreck, do you know what happened to my brothers and my crew" I started to say, my voice rising in panic.

"No need to worry or panic my dear Edward, you brothers are fine. They are with my sisters as we speak" she said. At the mention of his brothers being safe and being taken care of, he relaxed a little bit.

"What about my crew, where they able to make it" I asked. She looked at me with a sad look and said "No, my dear Edward, your crew did not make it. Before they could even make it to shore, they were eaten by the sharks that swim around my island" she said. The thought sadden me that my crew was not able to make it. We were silent for a little bit longer.

"When will I be able to see my brothers" I asked.

"Soon, my dear Edward, soon, but right now we need to make sure that you are ok and get you into drier clothes and get you something to eat" she said as she raised her hand and out of no where, stones started to pop out from the water, creating a path that lead straight to her. She looked at me for a moment, beckoning with her eyes for me to follow, but I was hesitating. I didn't know if I can trust her.

"Who are you and how and why am I here" I asked, not moving until I get my answers. She just continued to stare at me when she answered my question.

"My name is Bella and me and my sisters live on this island and you are here because I want you to be here" she said. I wasn't convinced yet.

"Why do you want me here?" I questioned here.

"You will find out in due time. Now come to me so that we can get you healed" was all she said. She then started to sing again and my body started to move on its own. Her voice was compelling me to walk across the rocks to get to her and I had no control. I didn't want to go to where she was, I didn't trust her, but I couldn't stop my body for the life of me.

"What are you doing to me? How come I can't control my own body?" I yelled at her but the only thing she did was turn her back to me and continued to sing, completely ignoring me. She started to walk back towards the waterfall, me following behind her against my own will. I needed to get out of her magical grasp and get away from her and find my brothers and get off this island. I tried to fight the bond that she had on me but it was futile. I finally gave up and let her lead me into the cave that was behind the waterfall. Once we made it passed the waterfall I looked behind me and saw it close. I then looked in front of me and saw Bella leading me into a very dark cave.

* * *

Well what do u think, should I continue. I know my writing sucks but I had to get this out of my head before I combust. I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters: they all belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyers.

* * *

As I was following Bella, down the long corridor or rock, I took the sight all round me in. The stone of the cave was covered in ivy that was greener then the richest grass on earth. The ivy was adorned with magenta and aquamarine flowers that gave off the most intoxicating aroma that I had ever smelled. As we continued to walk down the corridor, I could see sparkling diamonds and rubies glinting in the sun that came in through the open holes in the roof of the stone corridor.

I continued my examination of this place and when my eyes fell upon the woman in front of me, I was again taken back. She was a goddess and she was nothing like I had never seen before. She could put the prettiest rose to shame. I have had my share of women but no one has ever been able to take my breath away the way Bella did. My eyes traveled from the top of her head, taking in the richness of her hair color. The mahogany color went well with her alabaster skin. My eyes continued their journey, looking over her slender back and down to her hips, that were swaying seductively back and forth, I watched for a couple of seconds, hypnotized by her sway. I shook my head, to rid myself of the images that had start dancing around in my head. I let my eyes continue down to her feet. She had elegant feet and cute toes.

I was so enamored by Bella that I didn't realize that she had stopped walking until I ran smack dap into her. That was when I realized how hard and cold her body was because it hurt when I ran into her. The only thing she did was look over her shoulder with her eye brow raised and asked if I was ok. I just nodded my head. She continued walking and we finally came to a door and when she opened it, my eyes had to adjust to the brightness of the room. When they finally adjusted to the light I saw the room. There was a small lagoon in the middle of the room and in the middle of the pond fall a small waterfall. I saw a huge bed on the opposite side of the room that was covered in lush satin bedding that was a deep crimson red and adorned with purple and rose colored pillows. The fabric of the canopy that covered the bed was in a sheer champagne colored fabric. It seemed very comfortable for sleeping as well as committing other activities on it. I continued my examination of the room. There were clusters of pillows of different shades al red and purple, a couch and a table that had a vase with flowers in them. They looked like birds of paradise from what knowledge I had of plants.

I was shaken from my viewing by the sound of her clearing her voice and speaking.

"I take it you like what I have here" she said. I shook my head yes.

"Well good cause it yours as well, for the time being. Come, make yourself comfortable on my couch here and I will be back in a minute with something to clean your wounds with" she said as she gestured towards the couch. I shook my head in acknowledgement and watched as she turned and walked through a doorway on the other side of the room. Once she was out of the room, I made my way over to the couch and sat myself down. It was rather comfortable and I began to wonder where she was able to get such things as these when she lived on an island in the middle of no where. I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard her come back into the room. I turned my head and my eyes went wide, for there was hardly anything on her. She had her long brown hair covering the front of her breast and on her hips hung delicate fabric that was a white sheer that trailed behind her. Right in front of her pelvis they was and orchid that appeared to be holding her everything together. I could also see that she had a number of different color diamonds in her train. I watched as she walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. We looked at each other for about minute and then she spoke.

"Now take of this shirt so I can see and tend to your wounds" she said, her eyes boring into me. I did what she was told me today or more I was compelled to do it. I took of my shirt and I saw her eyes travel down my chest and I watched as her tongue darted out and licked her lips. When I brought my arms over my head, that was when I felt this sharp pain in my side and noticed that there was blood following freely from a it. I looked at Bella and saw that she was staring at my wound and her eyes had gone a pitch black.

"Bella" I called her name and she immediately shook and head and brought a cloth to the wound, where it began to soak in the blood. But the wound was still flowing freely, I began to feel light-headed. I watched through blurry eyes as Bella changed cloth after cloth but it was never-ending. I couldn't take the pain anymore and I became engulfed in darkness.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. My mind is starting to let this story flow freely now and I am really excited to write it out. I know it is short but I had to leave a cliff hanger. I promise the next chapter will be very good and long to make up for this one. I also think that their will be some lemons in the next chapter, I think. Read and Review. Thanks and Merry Christmas


End file.
